Happy Birthday Arthur
by 19andrea96
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Arthur, pero el apenas se acordo de que lo era. Sus ex-colonias van a pasar el dia con el, todos menos Alfred. Pero Arthur finje no importarle ¿Que pasara cuando se de cuenta que no todo es lo que parece?.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic yaoi, especialmente Usuk, asi que espero que les guste. Un feliz cumple -atrazado- para Arthur.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosXInglaterra (Usuk).

**Resumen:** Es el cumpleaños de Arthur, pero el apenas se acordo de que lo era. Sus ex-colonias van a pasar el dia con el, todos menos Alfred. Pero Arthur finje no importarle ¿Que pasara cuando se de cuenta que no todo es lo que parece?.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen, lamentablemente, ¿acaso ven yaoi por todas partes?¿no? eso demuestra que no es mio...aun. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **

Bueno como todas las naciones no tienen nombres, les pondre a algunos:

**Hong Kong**- Xun Xiong.

**Australia-** Darel.

**Seychelles-** Annette.

El despertador sono sonoramente por toda la habitacion, marcando las 6 a.m de la mañana. El ingles simplemente se revolvio por las sabanas que lo cubrian mientras se llevaba unas manos a la cabeza con pereza. Dio un largo bostezo y giro su cabeza vagamente. Apago el despertador y simplemente se quedo mirando el techo.

Sabia que algo se estaba olvidando ¿Que era?. No le tomo importancia, tendria que bañarse y vestirse para pasar su dia libre. Se levanto con pereza dando bostezo tras bostezo.

Se baño rapidamente, disfrutando el calor del agua caliente de la ducha. Termino de hacerlo y se cambio rapidamente. Marcaban las 6.40 a.m de la mañana cuando Arthur ya estaba en la mesa de la cocina, tomando su tan apreciado te. Puede que muchos lo consideren estupido pero el te, para el como para todos los ingleses britanicos, era una ceremonia que no podrian entender los estupidos americanos -cof cof Estados Unidos (?)-.

Desvio su mirada al escuchar el timbre de su puerta, preguntandose "¿quien seria?". Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tenia ese extraño presentimiento de que algo se olvidaba.

Al habrir la puerta, se sorprendio al encontrarse a:

-¿Peter?¿Xun?¿Que hacen aqui?-

-!Ya, viejo¡-grito el niño que era la representacion de Sealand- Solo vinimos a felicitarte-

-Primero, ¿Tino te dejo venir?-

-Si, si, si, mamá me dejo venir, ya calma, viejo-

-Inglaterra, ¿acaso ha olvidado que dia es hoy?-pregunto Xun, el representante de Hong Kong, con el rostro inexpresivo como siempre.

-¿Hoy?¿un dia en especial?-pregunto intrigado Arthur mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con intriga. Los representantes de Hong Kong y Sealand se miran entre si.

-¿Lo olvidaste?-pregunto Xun- Es tu cumpleaños-

Arthur quedo sorprendido ante eso, volteando a ver su calendario, y alli estaba, la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Peter simplemente se rio:

-!Te estas volviendo tan viejo que te has olvidado ¿verdad?¡-

-Bloody Hell, mas respeto, mocoso-hablo con cierta molestia Arthur- bien, pasen, les hare algo-

Si, una gota de sudor recorrio a ambas naciones al escuchar al representante de Inglaterra. Bueno, era su comida o ser golpeados por el si decian algo malo de su comida.

Pasaron pero no tardaron en llegar mas naciones. Casualmente, la mayoria eran sus ex-colonias:

-Lo lamento, Mattew, te confundi...-

-No te preocupes, siempre pasa, ya estoy acostumbrado, _mum-_respondio Mattew sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su oso. Pues anteriormente, Arthur lo habia confundido con Alfred, el representante de Estados Unidos y bueno, lo golpeo con un scone y eso fue duro, literalmente casi lo mata -sin bromear-.

-Who?-pregunto Kumijiro.

-Soy Canada-

-!Ey¡!Viejo¡!¿Que tal si vamos a jugar football?¡-le grito Darel, el representante de Australia, con su tipico caracter.

-!Tu eres un salvaje y pervertido¡-le grito Annette, la representante de Seychelles- me niego a jugar contigo, siempre que jugamos tu intentas levantarme el vestido-

-¿Que esperabas? El idiota cara de rana fue su hermano-decia Arthur con una vena en la cabeza, recordando a Francis.

-Por cierto, Nueva Zelanda no vino, pero te trajo un regalo-decia Australia sonriendo- esta en el comedor, pero dejemos eso de un lado !¿Tienes algun balon, Arthur?¡-

-!Si, yo tambien quiero jugar¡-

-Bien, me han convencido-aclaro Annette.

-Oh, my god...-se quejo Arthur- bien, vallan, vallan, hay un balon en el patio-

Mientras los representantes de Australia, Sealand y Seychelles hiban al patio corriendo, Xun se acerca a Arthur:

-Inglaterra-

-No hace falta que me llames asi, puedes decirme Arthur secamente-

-Bien, Arthur, supongo que no tienes ningun pastel preparado ¿verdad?-aclaro Xun- Te ayudare a hacer uno-

-Y-Yo tambien-aclaro con una voz leve, Mattew, mientras aun sostenia a su oso- Francis me ha ayudado a cocinar bien, c-creo que puedo ayudar-

A Arthur le parecio buena idea, cocinar con ellos, era como volver el tiempo atras, cuando intentaban cocinar.

Al parecer, Mattew era un buen cocinero debido a ese Idiot wine alias Francis. Pero Xun se habia adelantado a poner la crema sin avisar, ganandose un regaño por parte de Arthur.

Mattew simplemente sonrio ante eso, era como recordar cuando eran pequeños.

Al terminar, parecia mas cansado Arthur que Xun y Mattew, pero esperaba que hubiese cocinado bien:

-Creo que esta bien-

-Si, bien, Al...perdon, te volvi a confundir, Mattew-

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado-

-Who?-le pregunto Kumijiro.

-Soy Canada-

-Llamare a los demas-aclaro Xun mientras se hiba por la puerta.

Arthur mando un largo suspiro y al ver el pastel, con crema por alla y por otro lado, que tuvo que arreglar para que se viera bien, no pudo evitar recordar algo. Le recordaba a cuando queria enseñarle a cocinar a Alfred. Claro que este, era un niño entonces, una colonia, muy adorable. Ahora solo era un maldito emancipado desagradecido que no fue capas de llamarlo para felicitarlo, la lista continuaria si no fuese que fue interrumpido por Mattew:

-Estas pensando en Alfred, ¿_vérité_?-

-Mattew, ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gusta que hables en frances conmigo? Me hace recordar al _Idiot wine_ -

-Perdon, pero por favor, ¿me podria contestar?- Arthur simplemente larga un gran suspiro.

-Si, por un momento me acorde cuando era pequeño, era tan adorable, ahora es un idiota con complejo de Hero que no ha sido capaz ni de llamarme-

-Arthur -decia Mattew sonriendo atrayendo la atencion del representante de Inglaterra- recuerda, las cosas no son como parecen, estoy seguro que Alfred te felicitara tarde o temprano-

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo idiota emancipado?-

-Arthur-

-Bien, ve a ver si Xun pudo traerlos, esos 3 son muy salvajes, en especial Darel-

-Si, _mum_-

-Mattew, no soy tu madre, en todo caso seria tu padre-

-Esta bien mum-

-!Mattew¡-

-!Sorry¡-

Decirle que no le diga madre era todo un caso, la mayoria le decia asi menos Alfred. El mocoso desde niño le decia "Igirisu~" cosa que en el momento no le molestaba pero actualmente si.  
El dia libre de Arthur habia sido pesado, tener que soportar a sus ex-colonias fue todo un caso. Primero, Darel, representante de Australia, que era como un niño, le hacia recordar a Alfred, pues ambos eran iguales, solo que Darel no le tenia miedo a las peliculas de terror y demas. Luego Peter, alias Sealand, otro salvaje mas, si no fuese por que es su tio, no lo soportaria. Annette tampoco se la dejo facil, el idiot wine habia influido demaciado en ella, sin embargo, aun le decia "mum" cosa que hacia que la regañara. Xun y Mattew, representantes de Hong Kong y Canada, eran los mas tranquilos.

A pesar de ser todo un lio, era agradable, era como volver a los viejos tiempos. Arthur embozo una sonrisa triste, alli faltaba Alfred. Bueno, no es como si le importase, despues de todo, el representante de Estados Unidos era solo un maldito mocoso emancipado, y Arthur jamas lo felicitaba por su cumpleaños, debido a que es el mismo dia que le declaro la independencia. Si tan solo pudiera volver todo atras...

-Bien, se hiso muy tarde,creo que es hora de volver a casa-aclaro Annette.

-Tino debe estar preocupado, Darel, lleva a Peter con sus padres-

-!¿yo?¡!Pero mum...¡-

-!Shut up¡ Has lo que te digo !Y no me llames mum¡!En todo caso seria tu padre¡-

-Arthur, yo tambien me voy, Yao se enojara conmigo si no llego a tiempo a casa-decia Xun con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Yo tambien me voy, hasta la proxima, mum -decia Mattew sonriendo.

Arthur suspiro y les habrio la puerta y cuando salieron, antes de cerrar la puerta, escucho como sus ex-colonias se despedian, salvo Peter, debido a que Arthur era como su tio, mas que un padre.

-Adios mum-

Despues de eso, cada uno se fue para su lado. Arthur cerro la puerta y dio un largo suspiro, llevandose una mano a la cabeza:

-Bloody Hell, ¿que hare con ellos?- Detestaba que le digan mum !No era una mujer¡ pero parecia que se lo hacian aproposito, por lo menos, agradecia que se lo dijiesen en ingles britanico, si no, ya los hubiese regañado.

Vio el pastel, aun sobraba un gran pedazo. Suspiro y recordo algo, si Alfred estubiese aqui, de seguro ese pedazo de pastel quedaria desecho. No le habria salido tan mal la comida, debido a que la mayoria del trabajo lo hiso Mattew.

Sacudio su cabeza nuevamente, ¿por que deberia recordar a ese mal agradecido? Suspiro y se comenzo ir a su habitacion. Al llegar se tira a la cama sin cuidado, estaba cansado y no dejaba de pensar en Alfred. Se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, ¿Por que deberia recordarlo? Todos lo habian felicitado por su cumpleaños, hasta el idiot wine de Francis y bastard de aquel Español llamado Antonio, quien era su enemigo mortal. Todos menos Alfred.

Shit, penso. Debia dejar de pensar en ese estupido, por ese estupido que dejo todo por el y ¿Como se lo pago? independizandose de el.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta. ¿Quien seria ahora? No estaba de humor para responder, si era tan importante, mañana vendria. Los golpes se hicieron mas fuertes a la puerta, y Arthur simplemente agarro la sabana y se cubrio la cabeza, !Que se deje de molestar¡!No estaba de humor¡. Se alivio al sentir que los golpes habian desado.

Intento dormir, nuevamente, intentando distraerse para no pensar en ese idiota emancipado.

-!Iggy¡-

Mierda, Mierda, su mente le hacia una mala pasada, ahora estaba escuchando la voz del maldito americano en su mente, o es lo que el pensaba. Se agarro la almohada y se la puso en la cabeza.

-!Habreme Iggy¡-

No, no podia ser posible. Arthur se saco la almohada de su cabeza y se quedo mirando el techo, en la oscuridad, intentando prestar atencion a los gritos que escuchaba, que casualmente tenia la voz de Alfred.

No escucho mas gritos y entonces penso que solo era su imaginacion. Cuando volvia a cerrar los ojos, se escucha un ruido sonoro. La ventana se habrio violentamente.

Bueno, eso ya lo estaba asustando, habia como 5 metros desde el piso hasta su habitacion ¿Quien seria tan estupido como para arriesgarse a subir 5 metros hasta su habitacion, sin ningun tipo de prevencion?

-Bloody Hell ¿Que sucede?-

-!Iggy¡-

Arthur pestaño varias veces, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Alli, quien habria abierto la ventana, aquel que subio 5 metros casi suicidamente, era aquel estupido americano, ese estupido emancipado que no lo habia ni felicitado.

-¿Alfred?-decia Arthur un tanto desconcertado, penso que vendria y ya era tarde. No noto que el americano ocultaba algo en su espalda- !¿Que estas haciendo aqui?¡!Idiot¡!¿Sabes que hora es?¡-

-Eso no importa, no me querias habrir y por eso tuve que subir hasta aqui, Malo Iggy-comento el estadounidence con un puchero.

-Malo mi trasero-comento Arthur levantandose de la cama- !¿Estas mal de la cabeza stupid idiot?¡!Es muy tarde y la temperatura esta muy baja¡-

Arthur al levantarse tenia la camisa bastante desordenada, debido a que se acosto sin cuidado y por sus esfuerzos por no escuchar la voz de Alfred, que no lo noto. Pero el americano si, y no pudo evitar tener unos raros y poco sanos -pervertidos- pensamientos cruzar por su cabeza, pero rapidamente lo desvio.

-!Iggy¡!Deja de tratarme como un niño¡-reclamo el Jones-!Vine a visitarte¡!¿Acaso tu mente de anciano ha olvidado que dia es hoy?¡-

-¿Hoy?-decia Arthur sorprendido-Pense que te habias olvidado...-

-Hiba a venir mas temprano pero al ver a los demas, eso interrumpio mis planes-decia Alfred sonriente-!Iggy¡!Acercate¡-

-!What?¡!Hace mucho frio¡-

-Oh come on, acercate Iggy, solo quiero decirte algo-

-¿Puedes decirlo desde alli, no?-

-Iggy~-

-Ahh, Bloody Hell-

Arthur con un poco de molestia se acerco a donde estaba Alfred, hacia frio, por ende se froto los brazos para calentarse, preguntandose ¿Que querra este idiot emancipado?.

Apenas se acerco, Alfred embozo una gran sonrisa y paso unos segundos, haciendo que Arthur lo mirase raro:

-¿You are Okay, idiot? Te estas comportando extraño-

Arthur habre desmensuradamente los ojos al ver como Alfred de la espalda, donde lo ocultaba, saca un gran ramo de rosas. Quedo sorprendido mientras el representante de Estados Unidos sonriendo infantilmente le dice:

-!Happy Birthday to you, Arthur¡-

Arthur completamente sorprendido, lentamente agarra el ramo y mira a Alfred sin poder creerselo:

-Alfred, yo...-

No pudo continuar que Alfred se abalanzo hacia el y lo abraza con una fuerza sorprendente. No era nada raro que el americano fuese mucho mas fuerte que el joven britanico pero al abrazarlo lo hace con suavidad. Poso sus labios dulcemente en los de el y al desapararse y ver el rostro sonrojado del britanico, sonrie ampliamente:

-!Idiot¡-

-I love you too- respondio con una sonrisa Alfred mientras no dejaba de abrazar al britanico.

Por que Alfred lo sabia, a pesar de que Arthur le respondiese asi, el lo comprendia. Idiot cuando hiba dirigido hacia el significa "Yo tambien te amo", o es eso lo que el escuchaba. Por parte de Arthur, que aun mantenia el rostro sonrojado como un tomate, por dentro, le ponia contento que aquel idiot emancipado se hubiese acordado de el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autor:

La verdad me costo escribirlo y espero que les guste. No importa si no resivo Review, lo importante es que lo lean n.n

Yo se que Arthur le cuesta mostrar su sentimientos pero Alfred sabe como manejar eso xDD

La verdad, me encanta el Usuk y espero poder seguir escribiendo historias, este es mi primer Fanfic con la pareja n.n


	2. Convocatoria MA

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato

Lazulley

TheFannishaUsui

Neko20196

19andrea96


End file.
